


Drabble Series: Cass' Collectibles

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Double Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Malnutrition, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, References to Depression, Secret Identity, Sloppy Makeouts, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Starvation, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug is blessed with a unique and fascinating cast of characters, each with their own unique spin on life. Covering various scenarios, this collection embraces the stories of these characters, dealing with the complex relationships between them. New chapters mean a new set of characters and a new story to sink your teeth into.A series of MLB drabble requests from Cass' tumblr,@sing-in-me-oh-muse!Drabble requests are OPEN.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 178
Kudos: 81





	1. Bubbles of Pink and Blue (Lukanette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishysib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka knew Marinette wasn't fishing for compliments. She was just having an attack of low self-esteem.
> 
> So he decided not to tell her why he liked her, as she requested.
> 
> He decided to tell her why he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first drabble was a request by our very own [Mini-Noire](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The prompt was a preferably Lukanette short story based around the words, "I love how the stars in my eyes found a home in your heart."
> 
> Thanks for the request, Mini!
> 
> To request a prompt, see [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

“One of these days, you’ll tell me.”

Luka glanced up from his guitar to see Marinette plopping down on his bed at the Liberty. He smiled, as he did so often when she was around. “Tell you what?”

Marinette lay down on her belly beside him and curled around his pillow. “Why you like me so much.”

Luka considered that with a hum. He knew Marinette wasn’t fishing for compliments; she was having an attack of low self-esteem. After being rejected by Adrien, her confidence had taken an undeserved hit. 

“I won’t tell you why I like you,” Luka said, his heart twisting in his chest as Marinette’s face fell. “I’ll tell you why I love you.”

Marinette blinked up at him. “Luka…”

“I love the way you stand up for what’s right,” Luka began, the cadence of his voice taking on a slow, lyrical quality. “I love how you tackle even your worst fears head-on. I love your mad clumsiness; I love how you stammer when you’re nervous. I love your wit, your cleverness, and your dedication.”

Luka drew a slow breath through his nose. It was now or never. “And… I love how the stars in my eyes found a home in your heart.“ 

Marinette sat there, hugging his pillow, breathing at him for a few minutes. In response, Luka held his breath. Her bluebell eyes were wide and searching, and her expressions flickered across her face, as if she were having an internal conversation. As soon as her face settled, Luka knew she’d come to a decision.

“Luka?”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“I love you, too,” she whispered. “You know that, don’t you?”

And Luka smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	2. Taking Shell-ter (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carapace is in trouble.
> 
> He's totally head over heels for Alya Césaire, the intrepid journalist that always dives headfirst into danger, heedless of just how dangerous akumas really are.
> 
> Nino is too shy to talk to Alya at school, but he can flirt with her as Carapace... 
> 
> He just hopes it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by Lou, also known as [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/pseuds/InkyCoffee)! 
> 
> The prompt was, "Carapace becomes a permanent hero along with LB and CN, and Nino finds when he's wearing the suit, he has the confidence to flirt with Alya, the girl in his class he's too shy to talk to in real life. Alya finds herself falling for the hot hero who keeps saving her when she's trying to get a scoop. (If she gets her miraculous it becomes a love square situation where she loves Carapace and he loves Alya) (Bonus points for him calling her Lois, as in Lois Lane, at any point)."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Lou!
> 
> To request a drabble, please see [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

Carapace suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Alya's words. He'd cradled her protectively to his suit-clad body, leaping across buildings and away from the akuma-induced explosions behind them. 

Gosh, he loved Alya--he loved her so much, and wished more than anything, and wished she could be his girlfriend--but her utter disregard for danger was so… so… augh! It was frustrating, that's what it was!

Carapace had cajoled. Carapace had begged. Carapace had pleaded. None of those worked. So he decided on a different tactic, one he was too shy to try at school: flirting.

"Next time you want a close-up, Lois," he drawled, waggling his brows at her, "I'm always willing to stand in front of your camera."

Alya was really, really cute when she blushed. 

Ohhh, he was in trouble.

***

"Who's this?" Carapace asked Ladybug, eyeing the orange and white fox-themed hero standing beside her on the Eiffel Tower.

Fox Girl offered her hand. "Rena Rouge. Pleasure."

Carapace shook it. "Welcome to the team, Rena."

Rena was okay, Carapace guessed. She was clever and dedicated. But she had nothing on Alya.

***

Alya didn't know what to think. 

Somehow, she'd fallen head over heels for Carapace. He was kind and smart and incredibly hot. 

She was drooling over video footage of him one day as the class packed up, too distracted to pack her bag herself, when Marinette nudged her. 

"Earth to Alya?" Marinette said, waving her hand in front of Alya's face. "You're starting to worry me."

Alya sighed dreamily. "He's so hot."

Marinette gave her a sly look and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Hey, Alya. What do you think of Nino?"

"Nino?" Alya whispered back, glancing at the boy chatting with Adrien in front of her. Nino was also pretty good-looking, she guessed. And he was smart and loyal. 

But he had nothing on Carapace.

"He's okay, I guess," Alya told her friend.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully.

***

"You're… her?" Carapace said, having accidentally witnessed Rena's detransformation by dropping into the same alley as her. "Alya? You're Rena Rouge?"

Alya shifted uncomfortably on her feet and glanced to Trixx, who shrugged. "Surprise?" Alya said, with a little wave. "Are you disappointed?"

Carapace grinned. "Not at all. I should have guessed that the clever and dedicated Rena Rouge was the intelligent and passionate Alya Césaire."

Alya's cheeks darkened to a deeper brown. Carapace patted himself on the back for having that effect on her. And now he had a question for her. "Do… do you want to know who I am?"

"Yes!" Alya said immediately, but then covered her mouth. She let out a high-pitched whine through her fingers and then lowered them. "I mean… is that okay?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have offered.” Carapace chuckled. “Wayzz, Shell off!”

The green detransformation light washed over him, revealing him, and Alya gasped. “Nino Lahiffe?”

“Er,” Nino said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Surprise? What do you think?”

Alya didn’t answer in words. She crossed to him and placed her hands on his chest. Nino’s heart pounded in his throat. _What is she going to do?_

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I think I’m in love with you. Is that okay?”

Nino beamed. “That’s super.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you make art or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	3. 100th Time's the Charm (Adrientte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss, like most real kisses, was awkward, but that was solely Marinette's fault. Adrien was a darn good kisser; it was her who hadn't had the opportunity to practice.
> 
> Their hundredth kiss, however, was much, much better...
> 
> Or, the drabble with gratuitous make outs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was a request by our very own [Sseagully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseagully/pseuds/sseagully)! 
> 
> She gave me a prompt with any pairing exploring their first kisses and their hundredth. Thanks for the prompt, Gully! I hope you don't mind that I made it one drabble instead of two! 
> 
> To request a prompt, see [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

It wasn’t fair, really.

Adrien Agreste was an excellent kisser. Better than Marinette had ever expected. As most first real kisses (aside from pecks) were, theirs was awkward, but that was all her fault. She hadn’t practiced for this moment except for kissing the mirror, and that was no substitute for the real thing. 

As his lips glided over hers and his tongue gently probed the entrance of her mouth, she was instantly jealous of all the girls he must have kissed before to be that good. 

Adrien hadn’t brushed his nose against hers; Marinette had done that. Adrien hadn’t pulled her hair too hard--though it seemed that he liked that more than she expected. Adrien hadn’t clacked his teeth against hers.

Then she moaned a little too loud, making him laugh against her. Thus their first kiss ended. 

Their hundredth kiss was much better. 

Yes, Marinette had kept track. 

Yes, she had practiced.

Yes, she had improved.

This kiss was much better than the first. And the second. In fact, the first ten kisses could just jump in a lake. But by the time they’d reached one hundred, Adrien and Marinette had revealed themselves to each other, and they kissed the way they’d fought: in perfect synchronicity. 

Marinette shoved Adrien up against her apartment’s wall, her hand snaking into his hair. He groaned against her as she tugged his head exactly where she wanted it, her tongue diving into his eager mouth. 

Marinette’s fingers scratched circles on his shirt-clad chest, roaming up to his shoulder to pull him against her. Adrien’s hands seized her hips to better mold himself against her body, and his lips moved in perfect harmony with hers. 

Then he slowed down their pace, driving her absolutely mad. Adrien gripped her chin, forcing her to remain still and calm while he had his way with her. Marinette growled against him and felt his upturned smirk against her lips.

She decided to take her time with him, aiming to make him melt. Marinette opened her eyes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, to his cheeks, and to his nose. Adrien followed suit, and their make out session became something sweet and impossibly soft.

Finally, after she was convinced he was a puddle of goo in her hands, she allowed herself to capture his lips again.

In hindsight, whether it was the first kiss or the hundredth, Marinette was just happy to be kissing the love of her life.

And from the way he laughed against her when she moaned a little too loud, Adrien seemed to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	4. Must Be Your Kind of Zoo (Alyaadrien, Ninette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino enjoys a date with his girlfriend, Marinette, at the zoo, along with the most notorious power couple in the school, Adrien and Alya. 
> 
> The weird bit about it is Adrien's obsession with Komodo dragons, but Nino still adores the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight)! The prompt was an Alyaadrien/Ninette double date.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, River! 
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/drabble-requests-master-post) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Nino Lahiffe had no idea how they’d gotten to this point, but he wasn’t complaining.

His girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was rapidly snapping photos of Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste, the most notorious power couple in the school, as they posed hilariously outside the penguin exhibit. Alya flexed, and Adrien placed the back of his hand over his forehead, pretending to swoon.

The three of them laughed as the penguins honked behind them, and Nino smiled. 

“Oh, you guys, those were some good ones!” Marinette said, showing her friends her phone’s screen. Adrien and Alya giggled at the photos, and Nino pulled up beside Marinette to glance at them.

“You’re a great photographer, Nette.” Nino squeezed his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Next exhibit?”

“Yeah!” Adrien pumped his fist. “I wanna see the Komodo dragons.”

“Calm down, Sunshine,” Alya teased, placing a kiss on Adrien’s cheek. “The reptile exhibit is in the middle of the zoo, and we just started.”

Adren wilted, looking like a cloud had passed over the sun. But then he brightened again, dispelling the threat of rain. “Well, I’m still excited to be here, haha! One might even say I’m an… exhibit-ionist.”

Nino groaned the loudest.

The butterfly garden had been permanently closed and was in the process of being replaced with a kids’ playground, so the teens skipped that particular exhibit. The flamingos were next, and Nino noted to Marinette how graceful they were. She agreed.

The teens meandered along the paved paths along the cool and shaded Temperate Forest exhibits, seeing the pudu, red pandas, and the maned wolves. Next up was the Tropical Forest, with the jaguars, ring-tailed lemurs, and the colobus monkeys.

“Sure are a lotta forests around here,” Adrien said, as the teens pulled up to the forest-themed cafeteria. They ordered popsicles to go, which turned out delicious in the summer heat.

The African Savannah was a lot of fun; it was the biggest section of the zoo, with the giraffes, hippos, zebras, ostriches, and a savannah aviary. Marinette snapped photos of her friends--including Nino--as they posed next to the animal’s cages.

Finally, they reached the reptile exhibits. At the Komodo dragons, Adrien pressed his face up to the glass like a kid at Christmas. Nino thought the lizards were sorta neat but also wicked ugly. 

“What’s so cool about Komodo dragons?” Nino asked Adrien, who lit up like a hundred-watt bulb.

Alya laughed. “Don’t encourage him, he’ll talk about them all day.”

“They’re super cool,” Adrien gushed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Marinette giggled and snapped a picture of his elated expression. “They only live on a couple of islands in Indonesia. Their tails are a weapon that can knock down a boar. And their bite is deadly and venomous.”

Nino blinked. “Huh. I wouldn’t have pegged you as liking something so destructive.”

Adrien shared a glance with Marinette. “Even heroes can be destructive.”

The double date ended at the historic carousel. The teenagers decided they were probably too big to ride on the horses with peeling paint, but that didn’t stop Adrien from insisting they get photos next to a unicorn.

After Marinette was done taking pictures of her friends and they were ready to leave, Nino looped an arm around her shoulders. “We ready?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, her smile warm and the hand on his cheek even warmer. She brushed her lips against his. “Thanks for taking us to the zoo, Nino.”

Nino beamed. “Anything for you, Nette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	5. Perfect Rhymes (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luka struggles to write a song about the girl who inspires him, Marinette reminds him exactly why he _wants_ to write a song about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from [chrwrites](https://chrwrites.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> The prompt was, "You fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme," for Lukanette.
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Luka tossed the crumpled paper over his shoulder, where it landed on the floor of his bunk in the Liberty with a papery thonk. He hated songwriter’s block.

He wrote with a calligraphy pen, curving the ink around the poetic words with practiced ease. Usually, being able to make physically beautiful lyrics made writing their contents easier, too. 

But today, no such luck. 

How could he fail to write a song about her? His Melody, the one who’d burst into his heart with all the vigor of a freight train. This block was maddening.

Then the girl in question popped her head into his bunk. “Luka?”

He turned from the pad of papers on his desk to her with a smile. “Hey, Marinette. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, just checking in on you!” she said, approaching with her usual long stride. She almost tripped and then recovered her footing just as Luka reached out for her, standing from his chair. Marinette had all the grace of a baby gazelle. It was part of what made her so endearing to Luka. “Sorry!” 

“Don’t be.” Just seeing her cheered him up. Luka couldn’t be down in the dumps with Marinette around.

Marinette reached him and tucked some of her own hair behind her ear. “So what are you up to?”

“Trying to write a song,” Luka said, gesturing over to the sea of crumpled paper. “Not having much success, though.”

“Oh, I see. About anyone I know?”

Luka smirked. “Who do you think?”

Marinette blinked up at him. “No. Not…” She squeaked. “Me?”

“You fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme, Marinette,” Luka said, boldly stroking her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. “I couldn’t write a song about anyone but you right now.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Luka…”

“Yeah?”

Marinette swallowed hard. Then she smiled, bold and brilliant and beautiful, a smile so blinding that Luka also had to swallow. “Thank you.”

Ohhh, he was in trouble. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	6. Puppies are Forever (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're getting one."
> 
> His new wife, Mouse Marinette, wants a puppy, and Snake Luka is just going to have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by [Sibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/pseuds/Squishysib)! The prompt was Mouse Marinette telling her fiance Luka that now that they live together, they're getting a puppy and he's just gonna have to deal with it, haha... Yeah, Sibby went there. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Sibby!
> 
> To request a tumblr drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open)!

“We’re getting one,” Multimouse said, putting her foot down on the Eiffel Tower’s girders. “That’s final.”

Viperion’s brows rose. “Melody,” he said, holding his gloved hands up. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Pooka,” Multimouse said, poking him in the chest. “Growing up in the bakery, I could never get a puppy. But now that we’re married and have our own apartment, it’s time.”

Viperion tried not to frown. He really did. But puppies were balls of disaster. They had wet tongues and they chewed on things and they shed everywhere. Despite growing up with a mother like Anarka--or maybe because of it--Luka never liked embracing chaos. He liked keeping things neat and tidy. 

And a puppy was just the wrench in his gears he didn’t need.

But this was Marinette, his wife, and she wanted a puppy. He’d just have to deal.

“Luka,” Marinette said, “puppies are forever.”

“Yes, dear.”

***

In the end, Luka had been right about the dog. It chewed the bedposts to death. It scratched the door. It peed everywhere. 

The puppy was an agent of chaos.

An adorable agent of chaos. And this puppy was theirs. Taking care of the dog together had strengthened the bond between him and Marinette more than he ever could have imagined. 

As Marinette slept at his side, cuddled up on the couch with the tiny beagle they called Sir Ruffington the Third, Luka was at peace. He stroked the wriggly, little animal from head to tail, luxuriating in its short fur. Luka scratched behind its ears and chuckled when it rolled over for belly pats.

Marinette had also been right about the dog, though Luka would never admit it.

Puppies are forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	7. Bad with Words (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrified that his girlfriend, Marinette, will reject him, Luka psyches himself up to let Ladybug know her identity has been compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by [livrever](https://livrever.tumblr.com)! The prompt was Luka (or Viperion) telling Ladybug (or Marinette) that her identity had been compromised. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, livrever!
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/drabble-requests-master-post) on my tumblr, sing-in-me-oh-muse!

“I know,” Luka said to the mirror, desperately trying to psych himself up. “I know it’s you, Marinette. I know who you are.”

He’d long since figured out Marinette’s secret identity: that of Ladybug, Paris’ superheroine. Luka knew he had to tell her somehow, that she’d been compromised. But he just couldn’t find the words.

“I’m bad with words,” he’d told her once and that was still true. He was awful with words, despite trying his hand at songwriting. 

So he had no idea how he was going to gently let Marinette know that her secret had been blown. 

The pieces fit. Even before he’d been given Sass as a permanent hero, Luka had known his girlfriend’s excuses were paper-thin. And her disappearances almost always coincided with akuma alerts on their phones. Marinette and Ladybug had the same build, the same voice, the same walk--heck, even the same pigtails. 

How could he not know? But the problem he had now wasn’t knowing, it was telling her. Luka must tell her. He must. 

He just didn’t know how.

***

In the end, Luka decided on the simple, straightforward approach. He’d called Ladybug on Viperion’s lyre and asked her to meet with him on a rooftop near her parents’ bakery, so she could easily run home if she needed to. 

He showed up in costume with a stargazer lily, which earned him a skeptical look. “What’s this all about?” Ladybug said, cocking her head at him.

“Ladybug,” Viperion started, but then his words dried up on his tongue. “I…”

Her steely gaze softened. “What is it, Luka?” she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here.”

That was all the reassurance he needed. He knelt in front of her, extending the lily. “I want you to know that you’re safe with me,” he began as her eyes widened. “I know.”

Her jaw dropped. “You… know?” 

“I do,” Viperion said, delighted when she took the lily. Once she did, the words were like a waterfall gushing out of him. “And I don’t mind that you had to make so many excuses. I understand the burden that has been placed on you. I’m terrified that I won’t be there for you, but I trust Chat to protect you. And I hope beyond hope that you’ll still… be okay with dating me after this.”

Tears welled in Ladybug’s eyes. Marinette’s eyes. “Thank you, for telling me.”

Viperion heaved a sigh of relief. He’d done it. He’d told her that he knew.

And she hadn’t rejected him.

As she took his hand and helped him up, Viperion knew they could take on the world. She could do anything, and he’d back her up. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she seemed to feel the same.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	8. Christmas Kisses (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When standing at the doorstep of her newlywed friends, Alya and Nino, Marinette is unprepared for Adrien's Christmas confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity)! The prompt was fluffy Adrienette with the words, "blame it on the mistletoe."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, fic! 
> 
> To request a drabble prompt, visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open)!

“I have to tell you something.”

Marinette, about to knock on the Christmas-wreath-decked door to the newlywed Nino and Alya’s apartment, paused. Her breath left her in a white puff of condensation. Her friend, Adrien, had sounded so serious and desperate that she knew she had to stop and address whatever he was concerned about.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” Marinette asked, real worry beginning to bubble up inside of her. 

When Adrien took her hand, she almost choked. She’d never really gotten over him; he was her first real crush aside from Nino when they were five, and all these years there’d been an Adrien-sized hole in her heart. Nino and Alya getting married was just the icing on the cake, showing Marinette that she’d been behind her friend group in the love life department.

Adrien stepped into her space, sending Marinette’s heart into her throat. “Marinette,” he whispered, dragging his finger across her lower lip. Her breath hitched. “I want you to know how special you are to me. You’re the moon to my sun. You’ve nestled yourself inside my heart for so long now, I don’t know how to live without you being there.”

Marinette stared at him, eyes wide, as he continued.

“You are my very favorite person on this earth,” Adrien said, his voice growing bolder and bolder. “It’s only when I’m in your presence that I can breathe easily at all. I want you in my life.”

Adrien’s grass-green eyes bored into hers, so sincere and earnest that Marinette’s heart flipped in her chest.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you go out with me?”

Marinette opened her mouth. Then she put her foot in it. “D-Did you have that speech all prepared?”

Adrien blinked at her for a moment. Then he laughed ruefully. “No. Blame it on the mistletoe.”

He pointed up, and Marinette gasped. There, hanging above them in the eaves of the porch, was indeed a sprig of the leafy green with white berries.

Marinette made a decision. She launched herself at him, slamming her mouth on his. Adrien caught her easily, kissing her back with all the passion of a hundred years’ worth of deprivation. She’d just bitten his lip when the door opened. 

“Is my Adrienette ship finally sailing?” Alya squealed. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Marinette pulled back from Adrien reluctantly. “We’ll talk later.”

Adrien smirked with his kiss-swollen lips. “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	9. The Rough Spot (Liladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After events that devastate Adrien, he's left in a downward spiral and gloms onto Lila, who shares in his trauma and is the only one who understands him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt by anonymous on my tumblr! The prompt was: "Can you please write a super bleak Angstrien drabble? like just take away everything from him."
> 
> Do you know me or do you know me? Thanks for the prompt, anonymous! 
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638410274856173568/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!
> 
>  **Warning:** Implied/Referenced MCD.

Adrien chewed on the inside of his lip. He’d bitten it earlier, and there was a mushy, rough spot, with a thin piece of skin hanging off of the flesh. He tongued the spot; he couldn't stop tonguing the spot.

Lila also brushed the spot with her tongue. She kissed him roughly, gripping the back of his neck with her French nails. 

She tasted of tomatoes and herbs: basil, sage, thyme. But also of other spices: cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger--and strangely enough, chestnuts.

As she slammed him up against the wall of his room at the orphanage and raked her nails down his cheeks, Adrien's mind wandered.

As it happened, the way to Ladybug's heart hadn't been through loyalty, gifts, or debonair wit.

It had been through her ribcage.

The super suits didn't stop magical swords, as Chat found out when facing Hawkmoth that fateful winter day. Hawkmoth, who was Gabriel Agreste, as Chat learned from a horrified Mayura after Cataclysming his own father. After cremating his mother, Adrien had been made a ward of the state.

Lila had been part of that final battle--Adrien had blocked out how--and in their shared trauma, he'd felt like she was the only one who understood him.

He'd thought that, until she expressed her trauma by constantly making out with him. Helpless and terrified of her leaving him, Adrien let her do whatever she wanted to him.

She kept tonguing the rough spot on his lip. So did Adrien. 

"Adrien," Lila rasped, breathing her spaghetti sauce breath into his lungs. "You are so messed up."

Adrien didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't cried since finding out that Ladybug was his girlfriend, but he felt a curious pressure in his eyes all the same. A stone took up residence behind his breastbone. "I know."

Then Lila made that stone drop into his belly with a splash of acid. "I think we should break up."

"No!" Adrien desperately gripped her arm, but she slipped like sand through his fingers, chapping them on the way. "Lila, please."

"You're in a downward spiral," Lila said, poking him in the chest. "And I don't want to be a part of it. You need to let me protect myself."

Adrien couldn't argue with that. He tongued the rough, mushy spot on his lip, which he did every time he thought of Marinette bleeding out on the pavement. He flicked the flap of skin on the spot, eventually biting down on the piece to tear it off.

The spot never healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	10. The Best Laid Plans (Adrigami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hates to see Kagami stressed.
> 
> Especially about something so stupid as upsetting his father with incorrect wedding plans.
> 
> So when Adrien gets the idea to elope... he doesn't expect Kagami to want to go along with his plans.
> 
> But sometimes life's best plans are the ones we don't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr ask by [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky)! 
> 
> The prompt was a fluffy Adrigami discussing their future. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Silv!
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Sitting at a table at Fleetwood Macchiato, Adrien sipped his hot chocolate, watching the love of his life stress. 

Normally, Adrien would have drunk a latte, but today was a hot chocolate kind of day. Kagami was so worried about their wedding plans, Adrien wanted enough sugar to give him a rush so he could help support her.

“And do you think the Graham de Vanilly family members will mind sitting next to…” Kagami trailed off, scrolling through her tablet, which was chock full of seating charts and registry lists. “Ugh, this is a disaster.”

Adrien set his cup down and took her hand, running his fingers over her plain, gold band. “Don’t worry, love. Everything will be fine.”

“You say that,” Kagami said, fixing him with a look that made his bowels turn to water, “but we’re getting married in front of Gabriel Agreste and Tsurugi Tomoe.”

Adrien shivered. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind eloping.

Kagami blinked at him. “Really? You wouldn’t?”

“Did I say that out loud?” Adrien released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “But yeah, really. Eloping would piss off everyone involved, but it’d be better than seeing you work yourself to the bone trying to please everyone.”

Kagami nibbled on her lower lip. She never used to hesitate, ever, and Adrien cursed their families for making her do so. Kagami was bold and fearless; he hated to see the fear of upsetting the apple cart of Gabriel Agreste cause Kagami to pause.

Kagami set her tablet down on a manilla folder holding wedding papers and chugged her chai latte. She set the empty cup down and gave Adrien another look, one that sent shivers down his spine with how fierce it was. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Adrien’s brows rose. “You mean it?”

Kagami nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go get married. We can do it right now, if you want.”

Adrien sputtered. “Do you not need a dress? And don’t we have to wait ten days for a license?”

Kagami moved her tablet aside and opened the folder. “I’ve got the license right here. And I don’t need a dress. Let’s go, Adrien.” She picked up her tablet and stood. “You want to elope, and I think it’s a good idea. Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

A smile curved Adrien’s mouth. He loved how direct she was. Still, he couldn’t resist teasing her. “With chai tea still on your lips?”

Kagami maintained eye contact with him as she slowly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the ultimate power move. She pointedly raised her brow.

He stood, holding up his hands. “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

In the end, Adrien didn’t regret eloping even for a minute, even after Tomoe and Gabriel rained hell down upon the couple. It was the right choice for him and Kagami. 

They were married. She wasn’t as stressed. 

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	11. On Fist Bumps and Juice Boxes (Nino & Kagami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami had never met anyone quite like him.
> 
> She’d entertained the idea of a friendship with Nino Lahiffe because he was Adrien’s friend, but soon found herself enjoying the time she spent with Nino more and more. 
> 
> Or the one about Kagami and Nino being friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by [SteelBlaidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd). The prompt was a friendship piece between Nino and Kagami.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Steel!
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638862873421021184/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Kagami had never met anyone quite like him.

She’d entertained the idea of a friendship with Nino Lahiffe because he was Adrien’s friend, but soon found herself enjoying the time she spent with Nino more and more. 

There was the time he’d made her a mixtape. A real cassette tape, one which she had no hope of playing on any equipment she owned.

There was the time he’d brought her orange juice in a box just because she’d been down about her mother’s demands. Kagami had thought the box odd, but the juice had been delicious.

And there was now, when he was teaching her how to properly make a fist bump. She’d never made one before.

“The proper fist bump,” Nino said, holding his curled hand up at chest-height, “is one where the two parties brush knuckles without hurting each other and for two seconds. Not one, not three -- and five is right out.”

Kagami laughed. She and the group had watched Monty Python recently, so the reference was familiar. “Just two, then.” She raised her fist. “Like this?”

“Yup.” Nino gently tapped her knuckles with his own, grinning. “You got it!”

Kagami inclined her head. “Thanks, Nino.”

“No prob, Bob!”

“My name’s not Bob.”

Nino chuckled, adjusting his hat. “We’ll work on that.”

And Kagami beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	12. Raspberries and Cream (Chat/Multimouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's mouth hovered inches away from Multimouse's. He breathed in her breath, tasting the raspberries and cream she'd eaten for an after-dinner snack. 
> 
> Ladybug had decided to take a break from patrol this week, so Chat had begged her to let Marinette have a try with a Miraculous. Ladybug had reluctantly agreed, unaware of Chat's ulterior motives. 
> 
> Chat was head over heels in love with Marinette. He wanted nothing more than to get her alone and kiss her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt request by anonymous. They wanted a Chat/Mouse make out. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon!
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/639049128029061120/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Chat's mouth hovered inches away from Multimouse's. He breathed in her breath, tasting the raspberries and cream she'd eaten for an after-dinner snack. 

Ladybug had decided to take a break from patrol this week, so Chat had begged her to let Marinette have a try with a Miraculous. Ladybug had reluctantly agreed, unaware of Chat's ulterior motives. 

Chat was head over heels in love with Marinette. He wanted nothing more than to get her alone and kiss her senseless. 

Fortunately, she seemed to return his feelings.

"Chat," Multimouse whispered. "Just do it. Just kiss me."

Chat didn't need to be told twice. He slammed his mouth on hers, threading his clawed fingers through her hair and tugging on her space buns. She groaned against him, lighting a fire in his blood. He jammed his eyes shut.

Using his shoulders to pull herself up, she climbed him like a tree and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gripping her thighs to hold her aloft, Chat strode over to a wall on the rooftop and pushed her back against it to take the strain off his legs. 

Multimouse bit his lip and he let loose an involuntary hiss. He chased her down, thrusting his tongue into her open mouth. Chat licked her teeth and pinned her tongue to her palate, making her gasp against his lips.

Her taste was driving him wild. Her scent--vanilla, soil, and green, growing things--filled his nose. Chat opened up his senses to explore all of her--her touch, taste, sight, hearing, and smell--and what he found made his breath catch in his throat and his heart hammer behind his breastbone.

Chat loved Multimouse. That was an undeniable fact. 

And she seemed to love him, too.

Chat slowed the pace, pulling his mouth off hers and kissing her chin, her cheeks, her nose. Multimouse sought his mouth again, but he shifted his hold on her thighs to one hand and caught her chin with the other to hold her still.

"Chaaat," Multimouse whined, her hands fisting in his hair and tugging, making him suck a breath over his teeth. She panted, her voice thick with desire. "Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop."

Chat couldn't refuse a direct order from his Lady.

Wait. His Lady?

"Ladybug?" Chat asked, blinking at her.

"Yeah?" Multimouse said, seeming to forget where she was. Then she appeared to remember, her eyes going wide. "I mean, no!"

Chat beamed at her. The two girls he loved were one!

"Did you mean what you said?" Chat asked. "About not stopping?"

Multimouse flushed a dusky rose under her mask and nodded.

"Well," Chat whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. "As the lady commands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	13. I'm Down to Get to Know You (Adrien/Multimouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Multimouse saves Adrien from an akuma as Ladybug's replacement, he's over the moon. 
> 
> All he wants to do is better get to know his friend, Marinette.
> 
> Now if only he could keep her in his room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt request by [MiaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown)! The prompt was Adrien/Multimouse fluff.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Mia!
> 
> To request a drabble, please [visit this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/639049128029061120/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

“Here you are, random citizen,” Multimouse said, setting Adrien down in his room. 

Adrien beamed at his good friend, Marinette, unwilling to let go of her neck but doing so anyway. He didn't know why she was insisting that she didn't know him. 

"You're so great, Ma--Multimouse!" Adrien said, placing his hands on his cheeks. "You really handled that akuma today, all by yourself!"

Multimouse squinted at him. "You aren't worried about Ladybug?"

"Of course I'm worried about her," Adrien said, sighing. "But I don't want to discount your contributions to the team. Do you think she'll make you a permanent Holder?"

Adrien would like nothing more than to have his everyday Ladybug fighting alongside him and the real one. Marinette was talented, clever, and capable. She was one of the most brilliant, compassionate, caring girls he knew.

He just loved her.

Wait. He loved her?

Multimouse shifted on her feet, looking uneasy. "Definitely not. I wouldn't want to be a permanent Holder."

"Really?" Adrien blinked at her. "I would love to be a permanent Holder. And I think you'd be great for the job! You're whip-smart and able to take on anything!"

Multimouse's cheeks bloomed with a dusky rose color under her mask. "How do you know that, Adr--er, random citizen? We've never met."

Adrien caught the slip and smiled. He took her hands in his. "I'd like to get to know you better, Mari--Multimouse."

Multimouse bit her lip. "You know who I am?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh… yeah. Hi, Marinette."

"But that's impossible… Unless… " Multimouse gasped, taking his face in her hands. "Chat?"

Adrien's stomach bottomed out. His eyes grew wide. "N-No," he stammered, trying to pull his face out of her gentle grip. She held on. "Why would I be Chat Noir? Me, a random citizen?"

Multimouse's thumbs rubbed against his cheekbones as if tracing his mask. "I know it's you, Kitty."

Tears pricked Adrien's eyes. "She'll never forgive me for blowing my identity. She's going to take my Miraculous."

"No," Multimouse said, her voice impossibly soft, "I won't."

"Ladybug?" 

"Yes, Kitty?"

Relief sagged Adrien's shoulders. Not only had the two girls he loved ended up being one, but she wasn't going to take his Miraculous. Win-win!

Adrien pried her hand off his face so he could press a kiss to her knuckles, maintaining eye contact. She sucked a breath over her teeth. 

"I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you better," Adrien told her, a grin finding its way to his lips. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Ultimate Mecha Strike III?"

"Ultimate Mecha Strike III."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	14. My Bones are Shifting in My Skin (Lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Starvation, malnutrition.
> 
> She'd lost weight. 
> 
> An insane amount of weight, and as Luka's eyes examined Marinette's skinny body, his heart jumped into his throat.
> 
> It had been weeks since he'd seen his girlfriend, since _anyone_ had seen his girlfriend. She was hunched over her sewing desk, her clothes hanging loose on her spindly bones. 
> 
> "Oh, my gosh," Luka whispered, alerting Marinette to his presence. "Marinette. When did you last eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt request by [Sammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch)! The prompt was Lukanette hurt/comfort with starvation.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Sammie! 
> 
> To request a tumblr drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/639313173959327744/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

**Trigger Warning:** Starvation, Malnutrition.

She'd lost weight. 

An insane amount of weight, and as Luka's eyes examined Marinette's skinny body, his heart jumped into his throat.

It had been weeks since he'd seen his girlfriend, since _anyone_ had seen his girlfriend. She was hunched over her sewing desk, her clothes hanging loose on her spindly bones. 

"Oh, my gosh," Luka whispered, alerting Marinette to his presence. "Marinette. When did you last eat?" 

Marinette blinked up at the question. She turned back to her sewing machine. "Sunday?"

"Today's Sunday. Do you mean last Sunday?" Luka wrung his fingers. “Or the Sunday before that.”

Marinette waved a bony hand. "It doesn't matter. I’ve had so many commissions, I don’t have time to eat.”

Luka’s concern boiled over. “Of course it matters. You need to eat, Marinette.”

Marinette didn’t turn back to him, simply pressed the pedal down on her sewing machine. “Maybe later. I have work to do, Luka.”

“No,” Luka said, crossing to her and physically taking her hands off her machine, prompting an outraged squawk. “No, no, no.”

“Luka!”

“No, Marinette,” Luka said, rubbing her bony fingers. They were ice cold and her skin was flaky. Her hair was lank and greasy. “You need to eat. And I am not going to leave you alone until you drink some broth at the very least.”

Marinette huffed, narrowing her eyes at him. “Fine. But then I’m getting back to work.”

Luka frowned. “After a shower, too.”

Marinette exploded, ripping her hands from his grasp and throwing them in the air. “Fine! But then will you let me get back to work?”

Luka smiled a little. “I’ll think about it.”

Marinette laughed, seeming to regret it. “You’re terrible, Luka Couffaine.”

“I try.”

Luka was tempted to order a toppings-loaded pizza and just have her eat the whole thing, but he knew her stomach wouldn’t be able to handle that. So he coaxed broth into his girlfriend, followed by an apple. She claimed she wasn’t hungry, but from the ravenous way she seized upon the fruit, Luka doubted the validity of that claim. 

In fact, because she was eating so fast, Marinette choked on her apple slices, and Luka patted her back as she wheezed. “Oh, jeez, Marinette,” he said. “Please be careful.”

Her eyes were watering as she downed a glass of milk, which Luka had insisted upon for the calories. “I’ll try.”

The next few days were better. Marinette ate more and more, and soon started putting on weight again. Luka was able to embrace his girlfriend without fear of crushing her bones. 

“You really worried me,” he told her, kissing her cheek. “But now you’ve gained weight again, and I like you better squishy.”

She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	15. Shish Tawook (Lukagami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries not to offer his opinion on anything.
> 
> Kagami, his new girlfriend, will have none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt request by [Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04)! The prompt was Lukagami without making it seem like pair the spares.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Flower! 
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

“That’s up to you, dear,” Luka said, shrugging at his new girlfriend. Kagami wanted his input on what restaurant they should choose for Saturday’s dinner with Adrien and Marinette, but Luka didn’t particularly mind her making the decision.

Apparently this was unacceptable. Kagami gave him a steely staredown and Luka braced herself for her words. “I need you to make a decision.”

Luka gulped. “Because you don’t have an opinion?”

“No.” Kagami pursed her pretty lips. She looked so kissable in that moment that Luka leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers, making her smile against him. “Luka.” She pulled back, gently pushing on his shoulder. “I need you to make a decision because you need to practice making decisions.”

“But if you have an opinion--”

“My opinion is not the only one that’s valid.”

Luka blinked at her. “You think my opinion is valid?”

Judging by the way Kagami’s cheeks swelled like a pufferfish, that was the wrong thing to say. “Luka. Of course it is. Of course.” She cupped his cheeks; her hands were warm and calloused. Luka had always loved her hands. “Your opinions matter to me. I want to hear what you have to say, even if it’s on something silly like a restaurant.”

“Well,” Luka said, leaning into her touch. “I was thinking Mediterreanean Kitchen?”

Kagami kissed his nose. “Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	16. Well, I've Been Afraid of Changin' (Adrien & Nino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows Nino is worried about him. 
> 
> The worry isn't without cause: Adrien's been unable to work, shower, even feed himself without daily reminders. 
> 
> Adrien hates making his friends worry.
> 
> But what can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous Tumblr drabble request. The prompt was adult Nino looking after a depressed, adult Adrien. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, Anon!
> 
> To request a drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my Tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

"You okay, dude?" Nino said over his shoulder, frothing milk for a customer's order. 

Adrien yawned for the third time that shift. Hawkmoth had thrown an akuma at 3:30am last night. Adrien had been tied up doing homework for his Intro to Economics, Professional Communications, and Business Law classes until the battle, so he hadn't slept before then. And after the adrenaline rush of the fight, he'd been too keyed up to sleep or focus on homework. 

So he'd read fanfiction until he collapsed at his desk, about an hour before Nino had woken Adrien up and reminded him to take a shower.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien said, blinking his bleary eyes as he stood at the register. He scribbled the next drink order on a plastic cup with a marker. 

Nino added the frothed milk to his own cup, making a swirl pattern. "Have you eaten since I saw you at breakfast?"

Adrien winced. It was Wednesday, the day after he'd seen Dr. Pemberley, and he still hadn't set alarms on his phone to remind him of the routine the good therapist had prescribed. _Meals at nine, noon, and five, _Adrien thought. _Yeah, right.___

__Nino was still patiently waiting for his answer. He set the finished drink on the counter and called out a name. Then he turned to Adrien at the register. Rather than accepting the plastic cup Adrien held out for him, Nino folded his arms. “Well?”_ _

__"I, uh, I forgot," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Nino sighed, and plucked up the plastic cup, reading the order. “Sorry, Nino, I just… Today was a busy day, and I…”_ _

__Today had been a busy day. First, Adrien had attended school, starting with an Applied Statistics class at 8:30am. He tutored calculus after his three classes let out. In the afternoon, he worked a shift at the dorm, which he’d had to jet out early from because of an akuma. And now, at dinnertime, he was standing at the register at Fleetwood Macchiato, numbly pressing buttons._ _

__“It’s fine, Adrien,” Nino said, pumping the vanilla syrup bottle twice and catching the sticky, golden liquid in the bottom of the cup._ _

__“It’s not fine,” Adrien said, keeping his eyes on the register buttons. He noted with relief that there wasn’t another customer for him to attend to. He didn’t know how he held onto this job, but he was grateful to Nino for getting it for him._ _

__“I can’t force you to eat,” Nino said, pouring two shots of warm espresso into the syrup. “I can only hope that you remember to do so on your own.”_ _

__Adrien stared at his feet. “Yeah. I’m… not too good at that.”_ _

__Nino added foamed milk to the drink, capped it, and set the finished product on the counter. He called out the customer’s name, and returned to Adrien. “Hey,” Nino said. “Hey, look at me.”_ _

__Adrien peeked up at Nino’s face as the other man’s hand came down onto his shoulder._ _

__Adrien leaned into the contact. He needed a hug. He always needed a hug--he was the same, touch-starved child that had lived in his father’s house--but Adrien was ever the coward, and never asked for one. He didn’t want to burden his friends, who were already doing so much, with his desperate need for comfort._ _

__But Nino seemed to know whenever Adrien needed a scrap of affection. Somehow. The DJ was incredibly intuitive, and Adrien couldn’t express his gratitude in words to him. But Nino was also his manager at Fleetwood Macchiato. Hence the hand on Adrien’s shoulder, and not a full-blown embrace._ _

__Nino squeezed his shoulder, bringing Adrien’s attention back to him. “There’s no shame in depression. You’re just struggling a little bit right now,” Nino said, with a half-smile. “You’ll come through this and be stronger on the other side. And therapy will help.”_ _

__Tears threatened to sting Adrien’s eyes, but they were bone dry. He scrubbed at them with the heels of his hands anyway because the pressure behind them hurt. “Thanks, Nino.”_ _

__Nino flashed him a thumbs up. “No problem, Adrien,” he said. “Now let’s get back to work. Can you clean the spare espresso machine?”_ _

__“Absolutely,” Adrien said, overjoyed to be useful. “I’ll get on that right away."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


	17. a tender-hearted woman saw a poor, half-frozen snake (Lukagami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since becoming the permanent Holder of the Snake Miraculous, Luka has noticed some... oddities about himself. Like shedding, and not needing much food, and always being cold.
> 
> Luckily, his girlfriend, Kagami, is there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr drabble prompt request by SM! The prompt was Lukagami with reptilian tendencies.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, SM! 
> 
> To request a tumblr drabble, please visit [this post](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com/post/638187213256032256/drabble-requests-master-post-requests-are-open) on my tumblr, @sing-in-me-oh-muse!

Luka rubbed his head against Kagami’s door, trying to shed the scales he’d grown since becoming a permanent Holder of the Snake Miraculous. _This is so embarrassing._

Kagami was sitting in seiza on her bed, watching the flakes of skin drop to the floor like so much shredded paper. She sipped her green tea. “Shedding again?”

“Yeah, six times a year.” Luka sighed. “And before you ask, no, I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure?” Kagami set her tea aside on the nightstand. “You’re starting to worry me.”

Luka shrugged and scratched his head, trying not to pick at the itchy skin on his scalp. He wouldn’t bleed, but he didn’t want to make Kagami’s room any dirtier than it had to be. “Snakes only need thirty meals a year.”

Kagami’s lips twisted in a moue of disappointment. “If you’re sure.”

“Trust me. I’ll literally explode if I eat too much.”

Kagami’s eyes widened, and Luka winced. “Sorry,” he said. “That’s one of the more disturbing aspects of being a Snake Holder. You didn’t need to know that.”

Kagami shook her head. She stood from her cross-legged position and approached him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “I want to know these sorts of things so I can help you.” She brushed her lips on his other cheek and pulled back with a smile and a wrinkled nose. “Even if it is a little gross.”

Luka laughed. “I’m gross, huh?”

“My poor, gross boyfriend,” Kagami deadpanned, but her eyes were filled with a teasing glint. Then she rubbed his arms. “Are you cold?”

Luka nodded. “Always.”

Kagami took his hand and drew him over to her kotatsu: a blanket covered table with a heater underneath. “Come sit with me. We can play cards and warm you up.”

“Won’t you be too hot using the kotatsu in the summer?”

Kagami shook her head and kissed his cheek again. “Worth it. I don’t want you to be cold.” Then that teasing glint was back. “Besides, aren’t I rumored to be cold-blooded myself?”

Luka scoffed. “Only for people who don’t know you.”

Kagami booped his nose. “Then that can be our little secret.”

Luka caught her hand and brought her wrist up to his lips for a brief kiss. “I’ll gladly share secrets with you, Kagami.”

And Kagami smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
